Under certain circumstances, market makers and/or other market participants may decide to place a large volume of quotes (e.g., bids and asks), some of which may have wide bid-offer spreads, with an electronic exchange based on then-current activity and/or conditions of a given financial market. However, if the market conditions or trading activity suddenly changes or changes dramatically, the market makers and/or market participants may be exposed to financial risk. For example, a market maker's positions may be prone to excessive executions due to unusual rapid trading activity. There is therefore a need for systems, methods and apparatus capable of mitigating such risks.